Had A Reason
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: Fiona needs more points for school and in the process of getting them might find a new relationship. But Bobby will do anything from losing Fiona to a boy in a mental facility.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright here is the first chapter of my new story. Sorry if it's short.**

Fiona smiled while she talked to Holly J in the Degrassi cafeteria. They were talking about how great it was for Holly J to go to Yale with Declan. Fiona looked over to see her boyfriend Bobby walking over to them.

"Hey, Fi and Holly." Bobby greeted, wrapping an arm around Fiona.

"It's Holly **J**." Holly J corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." Bobby glanced a Holly J and back to Fiona. "Anyway. What's on the agenda for today?"

"Nothing much, did you have something in mind?" Fiona smiled.

"Just thought we could hang out at your place." Bobby smiled back.

"Perfect." Fiona leaned in and kissed Bobby.

00000000000000000000000

"Fiona! Fiona!" Mr. Simpson yelled down the hall.

"Hey, Mr Simpson what's up?" Fiona smiled.

"Have you checked your grades lately?" he asked nervous.

"No, why?"

"Well, it seems that you are a few credits short."

"What!"

"You came late in the year and you don't do the best work on your assignments."

"Well, what do I do? I can't repeat the 12th grade!"

"I know and the things is, I have a friend that works at a facility for special people."

"By 'special' do you mean crazy or the ones that play games for money?"  
>"The point is is that you need points and I'll give you them if you spend some times with a boy."<p>

"A boy?"  
>"He's very smart and sweet, but they say he's a little...shy."<p>

"Well how much time? An hour? A day?"

"Try 200 hours."

"What?"

"If you do that and get better grades till the end of the year, you'll pass."

"Alright."

"Good. You have to meet after school for three hours everyday and you can spend as much time on weekends."

"Wait, does that mean today?"

"Yep, see ya." Mr. Simpson smiled and walked away.

00000000000000000000000

"Hey, Fi. Ready to go to your place and spend sometime together?" Bobby asked, wrapping his arms around Fiona and kissed her cheek.

"Actually, I have other plans."

"What? You said we would at lunch."

"I know, but things came up. I need extra points to pass, so I'm going to hang out with a boy."

"What?"

"He's in an institution."

"So you're going to hang out with a crazy person?"  
>"I don't think he's crazy, just needs special treatment or something."<p>

"Well, do what you have to do so we can go to Yale together."

Bobby and Fiona held hands out the doors of Degrassi. Fiona called a taxi and got dropped off at the building. She looked it up and down and took a deep breath before walking in.

**Well, well, well what did you think. I'm going to try something that a new favorite author does and see if it works. I want at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. The second chapter is up!**

Fiona walked down the halls to the lobby. She stood in the middle looking around. Their was a lady behind a desk, a few teens hanging out in a room, and the T.V. was on the game show network.

"Are you Fiona?" a man asked. Fiona turned to him.

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Carlos. Adam's therapist." Fiona smiled and nodded. "Come this way."

As Fiona walked down the halls again she noticed people staring. They would look at her as long as they could. Some looked at her with fear, some stared with anger, and others would eye her up and down.

"Adam is very excited to meet you." Dr. Carlos said. "He may not say much, but don't push hard today. If he doesn't speak to you in a week. Then start to push him harder. Got it?"

"Yeah." Fiona nodded.

Dr. Carlos lead her to a big room filled with good smelling food. She looked around at all the people. Some played board games and talked. Others ate. Fiona found out this was the cafeteria.

"He's right over there." Dr. Carlos pointed. "That's where you will meet everyday at this time."

Fiona walked towards Adam. He was all the way across the room up against the wall, with his head down and he was playing with his fingers nervously. When she reached the table she sat down and smiled.

"I'm Fiona. I'll be hanging out with you for the next couple months." Adam sat there with no response or movement, other than still playing with his fingers. Fiona mutters and 'alright' under her breath, but Adam heard, although he didn't respond. "Do you want to play a board game or something?" Fiona asked, bending her head down to see his face. He noticed and bent his head lower and turned away from her. Fiona brought her head up and gave a little smile.

"Adam you have to go to class now." said a woman. Adam moved fast and started to walk away. "Wait, Adam! Your friend is coming, too." she called. Adam froze and stood still for awhile, but then pressed forward. Fiona got up and smiled at the lady before hushing up to Adam.

She ran down the hall and up to Adam and put her hand on his shoulder while she cheered. "Hey!"

Adam bolted away from her and into the wall. He hit the wall so hard a shelf full of books fell down. Adam moved away fast enough to avoid them. He looked at Fiona and then continued onto his class.

Fiona walked into the room to find Adam sitting alone. A lady instructed her to sit across from him and draw whatever she liked. Fiona sat across and looked at Adam.

"Listen, I'm sorry about touching your shoulder. I should have known you weren't ready for me to touch you yet. I hope you can forgive."

"It's okay." Adam said so quietly Fiona didn't hear.

"What was that?" Adam just kept his head down, working on his picture.

After art class Adam had to go to his therapy. Adam waited with Fiona outside the room. Adam would look over at Fiona once in awhile and then look away. He'd turn to her quickly look her up and down and then turn away. Fiona acted like she didn't see. She liked how he was curious about her. In the hospital there weren't many couples. Maybe they didn't get how to date. No one really teaches you that and in here they only get taught.

Adam was called in. he turned and looked at Fiona. She faced him, too. It was the first time she actually saw his face. She smiled at him, and he got up and entered the room.

_In therapy._

"So Adam. How are you liking Fiona? She's nice, right?" Dr. Carlos asked. Adam shrugged. "Have you talked to her at all?" Adam bent his head down. "Okay, lets talk about a different subject. What did you draw today?"

"Her hands." he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Her hands." he said again.

"Why?"

"They're soft."

"How do you know? Did you touch her hand?"

"No, she touched my shoulder."

"How did you react?" Dr. Carlos asked, with excitement.

"I flipped out and fell against the wall. Some books fell over."

"And you didn't pick them up? Adam Adam Adam." teased. Adam laughed but, it faded when he remembered the poor way he reacted.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's alright. You take your time on getting to know her. No need to rush." Adam smiled and left.

Fiona smiled as he came out. Adam saw her and he lowered his head. Fiona got up and walked with him. They walked down to the doors.

"I have to leave now Adam. I'll be back tomorrow. Okay?" Fiona smiled.

Adam opened his mouth to try and say something, but couldn't get it out. His mouth closed and his head went back down.

"Goodbye, Adam." Fiona said, she watched him as she left. He looked up at her and watched her leave.

**Well, there you are. The next chap will be up soon if I get 10 reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are going to love this one! It's Bobby's time to be a terrible boyfriend! Drama! 18 reviews please!**

"After I got home I did half of my Geography project, did research on my experiment, and finished all my homework then double checked it." Fiona stated proudly to Holly J.

"Wow, Fi. You got all that done after spending three hours at a hospital?"

"I work better under pressure, I guess." Fiona smirked.

"Well, sense you got all that done, you can come to a party tonight." Bobby stepped in between Fiona and Holly J. Holly J gave him a disgusted look as he swung his arm around Fiona.

"I would, but I still have to hang with Adam and who knows how much work I'll have to do."

"Fiona, can't you ditch the loser and hang out with me?"

"He is not a loser Bobby! He's just shy and has somethings to deal with!"

"Fiona, he's in a place for crazy people. Like an asylum."

"It's not an asylum, he just is a little different and has special needs."

"Yeah, he needs to be put in a straight jacket."

"Bobby, that's enough. I'm not going to the stupid party." Fiona stomped away. Bobby followed her.

He caught up to her and pulled her into a classroom. Fiona squirmed and screamed, but Bobby held her against a wall and held her mouth shut with his hand.

"Listen, Fiona. You can keep hanging out with your insane friend, but don't you ever chose him over me." Bobby let go and threw some papers at Fiona from the teachers desk. Fiona blocked the papers from her head, but her hand got scratched. Once Bobby left Fiona sat there in shock. The bell rang and Fiona got up and headed to the facility.

00000000000000000000000

Fiona walked down to where her and Adam meet and saw him sitting at the table the same way he did yesterday. He was wearing different clothes, but was looking down and playing with his fingers. Fiona sat down and smiled.

"Hey, Adam. What going on today?" Adam shrugged. Fiona smiled at least he was responding to her.

"Want to play checkers?" Adam hesitated and took a deep breath before nodding. Fiona got up and went to get the game. When she came back she sat up the board. Adam helped sometimes, but he seemed to always try to get close to her hands.

Once it was set up they began. Fiona would move and wait for Adam who took time to plan his moves. Every move he made had a reason and every move he made he got one of her checkers. They played awhile and Fiona started to figure out his strategy. Then it was a game.

Fiona was in a tight spot. It seemed that where ever she could move he was there. Finally she found away to move. She jumped all of Adam's kinged checkers and won. It was the first time she won in the five games they played. She looked at Adam to see how he would react. She hoped he wouldn't freak out. Adam reached his arm across the table and grabbed Fiona's hand. He rubbed softly over the scratches she had gotten from Bobby with his thumb. Fiona pulled it away from him and he looked down and sat up against the chair. They sat in complete silence. Till the lady from yesterday came to ask Adam to come to his therapy.

00000000000000000000000

Fiona sat out side while Adam was talking to Dr. Carlos.

"So Adam. How was today with Fiona?"

"We played Checkers." Adam muttered.

"Oh, did she see your mad skills and get frustrated?" Dr. Carlos teased.

"No, she was calm and beat me at the last game."

Dr. Carlos sat there shocked. "How did you react?"

"I took her hand."

"Why?" he was very confused now.

"She had scraps on her hand and I wanted to look at them."

"I see, anything else?" Adam thought.

"She's very smart." Dr. Carlos smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Adam asked.

"Sure."

"I want to talk to her, but I want to say something good. Not just a hello or a goodbye. What should I say?"

"Well, she's a girl and girls like it when you compliment them. So why don't you compliment her?" he suggested.

"What do I say?"

"Something you like about her. Clothes, hair, eyes, anything." Adam sat there thinking. "Why don't you go and spend some more time with Fiona. Try to get back that game in Checkers, and keep your place as the champion of Checkers!" Adam smiled and chuckled.

"It doesn't seem so great when you say it." Dr. Carlos frowned and waved him away.

Adam went out and looked at Fiona. When she heard the door close, she looked up from her magazine and smiled. Fiona stood up and walked up to him.

"Want to play another game of Checkers or do you want to see what else I can beat you at?" Fiona teased.

"You have soft hands."

**Well, it's longer than the others. I hope you don't think Adam's a creep for liking Fiona's hands. Remember 18 reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright next chap! Hope you enjoyed the last one! I guess i'll give you this chap. Now I want only 23 reviews or more! Trust me you'll want the next one! It's intense!**

"Thanks, Adam. I'd love to stay and talk, but i have to go home." Fiona explained. Adam nodded. she could tell that he felt like an idiot. "You're a really sweet guy, Adam." Fiona placed her hand on his cheek and rubbd it with her thumb.

Adam walked Fiona out and then went to his room. once in he locked the door.

"Yes!" Adam cheered, while kicking his legs and waving his hands around.

00000000000000000000000

"I came to see if you wanted to go out and get a coffee, but you seem busy." Holly J said, when she found Fiona in the living room doing homework. Fiona looked up and smiled.

"Oh, I'd love to, but yeah, homework." Fiona shrugged.

"Wants some help?"

"That would be great! Can you help me with a math problem?"

Holly J smiled and nodded. She sat next to Fiona on the couch and looked at the paper and the book. While looking at the paper in Fiona's hands Holly J noticed the marks.

"Hey, what happened here?" Holly J took Fiona's hand. Fiona pulled her hand back and looked at it.

"Just got some paper cuts."

"On top of your hands? How did that happen?"

"It doesn't matter, lets work, please." Holly J nodded, but was still worried.

00000000000000000000000

Fiona sat at the bench outside of Degrassi still having to finish work from last night.

"Fiona, can we talk?" Fiona looked up to see Bobby standing over her. Fiona swallowed and looked at her work. "Listen, I'm sorry for everything I did. I just got jealous I guess. You having to spend time with another guy. You _wanting _to spend time with another guy. Can you ever forgive me?" Fiona looked at Bobby. She didn't believe him, but was scared what he would do if she said that.

"Yeah, it's understandable. Just don't let it happen again." Fiona warned. Bobby smiled and kissed Fiona's cheek.

"Let me help you with your homework."

00000000000000000000000

Fiona was searching for Adam when she didn't find him in their meeting area. He had opened up to her in the four days they've hung out and she sees what he's really like. Curious and smart, funny and sweet, calm, but sometimes excited.

Fiona walked down a hall and saw Adam in a room with others. Adam looked bored out of his mind. When he found Fiona staring at him he shot up and picked up his bag. He said bye to everyone and came out. He closed the door and smiled at Fiona. Adam seemed to be more comfortable with Fiona more.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Fiona questioned.

"Just a speech." Adam said, quietly.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Come with me." Adam ordered and ran down the hall. Fiona stood confused, but ran after him.

Adam ran down till he reached the doors to the parking lot, to the outside.

"Adam, you can't be out here!" Fiona warned.

"Don't worry I've done this before!" Adam yelled back. "Come on."

Fiona race after him. She needed to get him back, or she night not be allowed to see him. She would fail and have to retake the 12th grade. Plus she kind of liked being with Adam.

Adam soon stopped at the corner near the Dot.

"Adam, we have to go back. I could fail if I don't stay with you and if they figure out that you left I won't be able to see you anymore!"

"That doesn't only hurt you." Adam stated.

"What?"

"I like being with you. You're the only one that gets me."

"That makes no sense! I've only known you for 12 hours!"

"I don't care. I feel good when I'm around you!"

"Adam not know." Fiona whispered, warningly.

"No, Fiona you have to know that I-" Fiona covered his mouth.

"I don't have time for this! We need to go back and plus I have a boyfriend." Fiona lowered her hand and watched Adam's face drop.

"I'm guessing he's not in a mental hospital like me, huh?"

"That has nothing to do with it."

"Sure." Adam said, sarcasticly.

"Adam-"

"It doesn't matter, just let me be outside for awhile, they won't stop you from seeing me."

"How do you know?"

"They have gotten so many people to try and become my friend and they all have failed. I've never talked to someone so soon. They're not going to give you up. If they did they know I'd just sneak out to see you."

"I guess, but-"

"No 'buts'. Lets eat." Adam walked past Fiona and went into the Dot.

"Adam, listen we eat and we go back, got it?" Fiona warned once she caught up with Adam.

"Sure whatever."

"No, Adam no 'sure. You have to say yes. You have to totally agree."

"Fine, yes."

"Thank you."

"I'll have a burger and fries." Adam ordered.

"I'll have a decaf coffee." Fiona said.

00000000000000000000000

"Okay, Adam. We've eaten and now we go back." Fiona said.

"Right! Follow me."

Adam lead Fiona to the park.

"Adam, you're lost. Follow me."

"No, I want to swing."

"Adam. You said we were going right back."

"I know, but I still want to swing."

"Adam."

"Please, Fi. Just loosen up." Adam walked to the swings.

Fiona looked at Adam as he smiled and played like a little kid. She decided to join in. Fiona walked up to the swing and sat down. She began to pump her legs in and out til her and Adam were swinging in harmony.

"I knew you'd come."

"Well, I was bored."

00000000000000000000000

Fiona and Adam were walking back to the building. They had swung for awhile and then they ran around and played on the jungle gym. After that they found a quiet place on the beach and lied down to rest. Fiona and Adam went into the water about up to their knees and splashed each other a little.

"That was the best time I've ever had." Adam whispered as they made their way though the halls.

"I know. I wish it could have lasted longer, but it is getting late."

"Sorry I kept you up."

"Don't worry it's Friday I've got nothing planned for tomorrow."

"Then we can hang do it again."

"Sure."

"I wouldn't plan on it." Someone said.

"Shit." Adam muttered. They turned to see Dr. Carlos.

"Adam why do you do this?"

"I just wanted to play at the park."

"It is late you know how you get at night."

"What is he talking about?" Fiona asked Adam.

"Nothing." Adam answered. Dr. Carlos sighed.

"Fiona you should get home."

"Yes, sir. I'll see you tomorrow Adam. If I'm still allowed." Fiona looked at Dr. Carlos.

"Yes Fiona, you can come back tomorrow. Adam lets talk in my office." Adam nodded and said goodbye to Fiona.

**Okay well, thank you for all the reviews. 23 please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are going to love this chapter and the many more to come. I would like at least 30 reviews before I update! **

It was Thursday and Fiona was going to see Adam in a half hour. She was afraid that there might be some changes to the way they hang out. She wondered what Dr. Carlos and Adam talked about. What if they were thinking of getting rid of her. Fiona had to follow all the rules now. Adam would not be happy.

Fiona was getting some homework finished when there was a knock at the door. She thought it would be Holly J so she answered. It was Bobby. She still wanted to end it, but always got scared.

"Hey, Fi. I'm sorry for the unexpected visit, but I wanted to spend some time with you. Since you've had to spend so much time with that fr- I mean that boy."

"Oh, well, that would be great, but I have to meet 'that boy' in a couple minutes. He's probably wondering where I am, and I've teased him long enough." Fiona giggled. Bobby didn't find it funny. His face turned to anger and rage.

"Tease him? Are you flirting with him now? Are you choosing him over me?" Bobby yelled. Fiona stumbled back and up against a wall.

"Bobby, please stop! Remember what happened last time?" Bobby calmed down and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I just feel so unloved, like you've forgotten me." Bobby smiled, but it feel when Fiona didn't smile back. "Come, you have just forgotten what you're missing."

Bobby pulled Fiona by the arm over to the couch. Fiona squirmed and tried to get a firm grip on the ground. But Bobby was to strong. He threw Fiona down on the couch and got on top.

"Bobby, stop, I don't want to do this!"

"Relax Fiona. It's not going to hurt." Bobby smiled, evilly.

Fiona began to cry and for some reason yelled for Adam in her head. Bobby started to take her clothes of aggressively. Fiona pushed him away, but when he wouldn't stop, she slapped him.

Bobby picked Fiona off the couch and threw down on the table. Glass broke around Fiona and she got cut a bit. Bobby looked at Fiona while she layed on the floor crying. He slowly backed away and then ran out the door. Once he was gone Fiona picked herself up and went to the bathroom. Once she was cleaned up and pulled herself together she left to meet Adam. Nothing was going to stop her from passing high school.

00000000000000000000000

"Hey, Fiona! I thought you weren't coming." Adam greeted Fiona at the front door. She smiled and laughed. Whenever she came around Adam acted like a kid. He never stopped playing and was always excited to see her.

Her and Adam had gotten close in the few short days, but somethings got him shy. Like talking about his past and when Fiona smiled at him he got a small smiled on his face and looked at her with adoration.

"Well, you are my ticket to college." Fiona teased.

"Is that all I am to you? I peasant that you use for your own selfish pleasure." Adam fake cried.

"Everyone is to me." Fiona said, flipping her hair back. They both laughed. "So, how much trouble are we in?" Fiona asked, with worry on her face.

"I talked to Carlos and he decided that maybe in a couple of days I can go outside with you."

"Really?" Fiona asked, happy.

"Yep, I'll have an extended curfew, and I'll get to go anywhere!"

"Nice."

"Yeah, maybe I could visit your place." Adam winked. Fiona looked down embarrassed, but brought her head, with a brave expression and lighting pushed Adam's shoulder. Adam flinched, but tried to hide it. Fiona saw and looked concern.

"What?"Fiona asked, worried.

"You didn't feel it?"

"I felt something? What is it?"

"My breast." Fiona stared at Adam, shocked.

"What?"

"I'm, well, sort of FTM. Female to male transgender. But I got surgery for the lower area before you came. That's why I needed some one to hang out with."

"And they choose a girl?"  
>"I know how to act like a guy. It's girls that are still confusing. No girl wanted to date me here, and well actually, no one dates here."<p>

"Well, it doesn't matter now. You're a guy inside and out so there's no problem." Fiona stated proudly, and Adam smiled.

"Well, I still have to get rid of the upper parts."

"Oh, well, you're two-thirds a guy, anf that's good enough for me."They hugged. Fiona tried to let go, but Adam held her close. "Adam you can let go." Adam snapped out of it and released her. He smiled shyly and looked down.

"So, until we can leave the building in a few days, what shall we do?" Adam asked.

"I don't know." Fiona shrugged.

"Would you join me in skipping merrily down to the cafe to play Canasta?" Adam said, in a English tone.

"I would love to." Fiona replied, in English as well.

Fiona held her hand up high for Adam to take. Adam was about to when he noticed something. He looked at her hand curiously. He grabbed it and rubbed his thumb over it. The make-up Fiona put on it, to cover the cuts, came off.

"Fiona, what is this?" Adam held it up for her to see. Fiona looked at it.

"The scratches from a couple days ago, remember?" Fiona looked down and pulled her hand away.

"No, these cuts are resent. What happened?" Adam lifted Fiona's head up.

"I don't want to talk about it." a tear ran down Fiona's face. Adam looked with shock.

"Alright. We won't talk about it." Fiona wiped her tear away and smiled slightly at Adam.

"Thanks. Now teach me how to play Canasta."

Adam and Fiona walked down the hall like nothing happened. Adam thought about Fiona and the cuts. He wondered how she got them and was worried for her. She didn't want to talk about it, and he didn't want to push. So for now he'd just have to stay close to her and find out.

**Please tell me if I did good on the Bobby part, I tried really hard and think I did pretty good,but tell me what you think. 30 more reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright I hope you've enjoyed the last couple of chapters and it'll only get better! 38 reviews!**

Fiona and Adam hung out a lot on Sunday. Fiona had lost count of how many hours they spent, but the school kept track of that. Bobby had called and left voice mail for Fiona. He continued to apologize and ask that they put it behind them. Fiona thought of calling him and telling him she wanted a break up, but was afraid of what he would do. She didn't know how mad he could get and the things he could do.

It was Monday and Fiona wasn't ready for school. She didn't want to face Bobby and talk to him. She thought that if she said she needed time he'd leave her alone forever.

At school Fiona started to walk up the stairs, but was called back by Bobby. He whispered for her to come with him. She followed to the other side of the school. People were around so he couldn't do anything.

"Fiona, can we talk?" Bobby begged.

"No, I just want to be left alone." Fiona began to walk way. Bobby pulled her back.

"Fiona, we can get though this."

"Bobby, please let me think for awhile." Bobby sighed and let Fiona go. She walked into the school and headed for class.

00000000000000000000000

In Geography class Fiona sat next to the window in the middle row. Fiona was listening to Mr. Pureno talk about the Roman Empire. She heard a small knock coming from outside. She looked out the window to see Adam staring in. Fiona sat there wide-eyed at Adam. Adam smiled and waved.

"What are you doing here?" Fiona hissed.

"I wanted to see you." Adam whispered back.

"Get out of here."

"What is this?" Mr. Pureno shouted. He looked out at Adam and Adam smiled.

"Hi." Adam greeted. Fiona glared at him.

"Hello, will you come in?" Mr. Pureno asked. Adam nodded and opened the window. He crawled in and fell onto the floor.

"Ow." Adam moaned.

"Wouldn't have happened if you didn't knock on the window." Fiona teased.

"Okay, who are you?" Pureno asked, confused.

"I'm Adam, I go to a mental hospital and Fiona visits me." Adam explained proudly.

"I see, so why can't you wait for her after school?"

"That is classified."

"I'm sorry Mr. Pureno. I'll get him out of here." Fiona said, pulling Adam up and out the door.

00000000000000000000000

"Fiona quit pulling so hard." Adam whined.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to get out of there! Sorry if I hurt you." Fiona said with anger.

"I just wanted to come see you." Adam said, sadly.

"I know you really like having me around, but you have to wait till I come to see you."

"Alright. Is everything okay?" Adam asked, suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Are your cuts better?" Fiona frowned, but then figured out why he was really here.

"Adam, you don't need to watch me like a kid! I can take care of myself!"

"Fiona, you keep getting these cuts and I don't understand!"

"You don't need to! It's none of your business!"

"Yes it is, because I li-"

"Don't Adam okay! Just don't!"

"No Fiona, I need to know!"

"Adam I don't want to talk about it!"

"You never want to talk about it, but you have to!" Fiona began to sob. Adam didn't want to back down again, but he didn't want to see Fiona cry. "Listen if you ever need me I'll be there for you. When you want to talk please come to me." Fiona calmed down.

"I will, I promise." Fiona whispered. Adam nodded and left

**Okay, not long and not the intense, but the next chapter will have more Bobby violence and a huge fluffy moment with Adam and Fiona! if you want it then get me up to 38 reviews and it's yours!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright! Here it is, chapter 7! I need 45 reviews and I'm good! Enjoy**

_Fiona, please call me. We need to talk. _

_Hey, please call me back, I want to make it up to you!_

_Fiona stop being childish and call me already!_

Bobby had left more messages over the last couple of days. It was Friday and Fiona was home doing he homework, at least trying. The phone would ring every minute and she knew it was Bobby. Every time he left a message he was more mad at her and yelled louder. She thought of going to Holly J's house, but she would ask questions and wold soon find out about Bobby and probably call the police. That was the last thing Fiona needed!

Fiona had finished her homework and was relaxing on the couch, watching T.V. She thought about calling Adam to pass the time since there wasn't much to do. Adam had let Fiona get some work done while at the hospital, and would help her. Fiona thought he was so sweet. Always putting her first, she knew he liked her, but thought it was just because she was his only and best friend. Fiona wouldn't mind dating him, but if they did and it went wrong, Adam would have nobody.

Then there was a pounding on the door. At first it was like someone was knocking hard, but then there was cracking and breaking sounds. Whoever it was was trying to get in.

"Fiona! We are going to talk about this!" she heard someone say. It was such a scary and evil voice that she couldn't make it out right away. The door started to break and the voice became clear. It was Bobby!

"Fiona! Get out here!" he ordered. Fiona thought of calling the police. But was scared to moved forward to the phone, to Bobby.

Fiona ran to her room and climbed out the window into the pouring ran. She felt like she was in horror movie. She was afraid every time she'd look back he would be there, or he wouldn't and then she run into him and he'd grab her and kill her. Fiona ran not knowing where she was going. Fiona may have lived in New York, but wasn't the best at running for long. She slowed and started to walk aimlessly. Fiona stopped and slid down to the ground, crying. Fiona looked up to see where she was and found herself in-front of the building where Adam was. Some would say she unconsciously went there, but Fiona believed she came her because she needed a place where she felt safe, and loved, and welcomed. She needed to be with Adam.

00000000000000000

Everyone was in there rooms resting for the night. Adam was no different. He layed in his bed dreaming of Fiona. As he always did. He knew she'd never fell the way he did, but he wouldn't mind if it stayed that way. As long as she was in his life. Adam was awake, now. Whenever he woke up from his dream he couldn't fall asleep.

There was a knock on the door. He thought it would be one of his neighbors. But when he opened it he saw Fiona. She was dripping wet and had looked like she'd been crying.

"Fiona." Adam sighed and hugged her. Fiona cried into his gray t-shirt. "What happened?" Adam said,and pulled away. Looking her up and down worried. He looked all over her to see if she was hurt.

"I promised I'd talk to you." Fiona reminded. Adam stared at her. He put his hand on her back and led her in. Fiona took a deep breath. "The first scratches were from when Bobby threw papers at me, because he though I was choosing him over you, then the others were from glass breaking. He threw on the table when I wouldn't have sex with him. Now, he tried to break in to my house and I ran away." Fiona sat down on the bed at first, but then lied down and curled up. She looked so small and scared, she was close to crying.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or someone?" Adam panicked.

"I didn't want trouble. I have so much to d right now and I deal with it right now, just...let me stay the night and I'll leave tomorrow." Fiona cried. Adam calmed himself down. Fiona needed to feel like someone was on her side and he needed to be that someone.

"No." Fiona looked up scared. "You can stay here the weekend. Till the end of the school year. I don't care, but I am not going to let the guy hurt you." a tear ran down Adam's face.

He wiped it away and then went to his dresser. He got out some of his smaller clothes, and handed them to her. Fiona got up started to take her shirt off.

"Whoa,whoa." Adam yelled. Fiona looked at him confused. "You can change in the bathroom if you want?"

"I'm afraid. Will you come with me?" Fiona asked.

"I can't go into the girls bathroom, they have cameras.

"Then can I change in here?"

"Alright." Adam turned around.

"You know I don't care if you look." Fiona grunted. Adam turned to she why she grunted and saw that her shirt was stuck on her. "Adam, can you help?" Fiona pleaded.

Adam looked at her. Her eyes were pleading for him. She was so timid, not the strong, courageous girl he first meet. Adam cleared his throat and walked over to Fiona. She held her hands in the air and waited for him to pull the shirt up.

Adam took the hem of it carefully and started to slowly lift it. He stared as he could see new skin every second. Adam gulped as her pulled it over her breast and head. He stared at her face and watched as she shivered.

"Adam?" Fiona whispered.

"Yes."

"My bra is soaked. Can I have another shirt so I don't look weird?" Adam nodded and got another shirt.

When he turned he stared. Fiona had taken her bra off and was trying to cover her boobs with her arms. Adam swallowed and she giggled.

"Can I have the shirt?" Fiona giggled. Adam snapped out of his trance and handed Fiona the shirt.

While taking the shirt Fiona brought one arm away from her chest, letting Adam see her one boob fully.

Adam smirked and put his head down to hide his blush. Fiona put on the other shirt and took her pants off.

"Do you want to borrow some boxers?" Adam asked shyly. Fiona looked up.

"Sure." Adam pulled out some navy blue and white spotted ones and handed them to her. Fiona was ready to pulled her underwear down, but stopped. "I prefer if you didn't watch this time." Adam snapped up again and turned around quickly. Fiona told him to look a few second later and he turned to her.

"So, you can have the bed and I'll just sleep on the floor." Adam stated.

"No, I'll sleep on the floor you have down enough."

"I haven't done anything."

"Letting me stay and giving me clothes."

"Well, I am getting those clothes back, right?" Adam winked. Fiona giggled

"How about we share the bed?" Fiona suggested. Adam's breath hitched.

"I ah I don't know." Adam hesitated.

"Come on." Fiona pulled Adam over to the bed.

Adam laid down next to the wall and Fiona snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head behind hers. His breath hitting Fiona's neck relaxed her. Their breathing became the same and Fiona soon fell asleep.

Adam stayed awake gently rocking her and bring his top hand to rub her back. Adam lifted his head up to see her. She looked so much better than when she first came. Her cheeks had their normal color and not the red burns from the rain and wind. Her hair was not messed any more, and she seemed happy.

Adam put his arm back around her and felt her hand. He lifted it to his face. He rubbed the back with his thumb. Fiona moved around in his grasp. Adam looked at her hand. It was still slightly scraped, but looked better. He kissed the hand and layed it back down under the blanket. Adam pulled the comforter up higher so Fiona would get warm, before falling asleep.

**This is about the longest chapter so far and I think it is pretty awesome. I wasn't quite sure of what to Bobby do that is more scary then the rape thing, but less scary of what I have in store. ****Please leave some reviews and you'll get the next chapter. 45 reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the mix up. So, this one might not be as good as the last couple so, just get me 57 reviews.**

Fiona woke up covered with a blue blanket. The light hitting her eyes, blinding her for a second. She sat up and looked around. The memories of last night came flooding back, tears slowly slid down her face.

Adam came in with a plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast, with a glass of juice. Adam looked over at Fiona and smiled. He walked slowly and cautiously towards the bed. Fiona smiled at the plate.

"So, I thought I'd get you some food and you could eat in bed." Adam said, handing her the plate. Fiona took the plate and smiled.

"You don't have to spoil me. I can walk." Fiona teased and set the plate on the bed. "But I don't think I can eat all this."

"Well, I was planning on sharing. People yelled at me when they saw me take two plates, so I got a lot of food on one." Adam explained.

"Oh, good, I thought I looked like I eat this daily." Fiona laughed nervously.

"No, you look perfect." Adam smiled. Fiona looked down blushing.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Anything you want to."

"How about we eat, then you can show me around the place, and then I'll take a shower."

"With me?" Adam smirked.

"No! You can keep fantasizing about that." Fiona laughed and Adam smiled.

"Alright. Lets get going on, here." Adam held up a fork full of eggs for Fiona."

"What did I say about spoiling?" Fiona warned.

"Just for the day." Fiona smiled and ate the food.

They fed each other and then left to look around.

000000000000000000

Adam and Fiona walked down the hall to the game room. It had a ping pong table, Mr. and Mrs. Pack-man, a Wii, and a Foosball table. They decided to play some Wii games.

"My remote is having a spasm!" Fiona complained. She was having a hard time doing the moves on the screen.

"You just have no rhythm!" Adam laughed.

"Well, some of these moves are pretty inappropriate." They were dancing to Hot Stuff, on Just Dance 2.

"If you have a problem with these moves then you aren't going to like the dancing tonight."

"What are talking about?"

"Every Saturday night we have a dance party, and some of the things that go down on the dance floor are pretty M rated."

"I see. Well, I hope you can let all those girls down and hang with me. Not like on the dance floor, but so I'm not alone!" Fiona laughed nervously.

"That won't be a problem, because no girls really dance with me."

"What? Why not? You're great!"

"Yeah, to you, but the girls don't find me attractive since I have breast." Fiona looked at him, sadly.

"Well, I bet if you show up with me they'll be begging for you."

"Or they'll think you're mental."

"Who cares of I'm mental, I'm hot!"

"Well, someones conceded."

"You saying I'm ugly?"

"No, no, I'm saying…...ah...I don't know.

"Good answer."

000000000000000000

It was 9:00 P.M., and the party was in full blast. It lasted to midnight, but nobody wanted to waste anytime. Fiona was just sitting on a picnic table outside watching everybody dance. Adam was right the moves and things people did at these parties were pretty sick. But since the curfew on other nights were pretty early the couples had to take advantage of the time.

Adam came over the Fiona with some drinks. He sat them down in-front of her and sat down across from her. She smiled at him and took a sip of Coke.

"So, are you enjoying yourself? Because if you're not we can go back to the room. Have are own little dance party." Adam had become much more flirtatious since he was on hormone pills or something. He was going to get his breast surgery in a few days so they were starting to prepare him. That meant more therapy and doctor appointments.

"It's okay. I just don't feel like getting in the middle of that." Fiona gestured towards the crowd of grinding teens.

"I get that." Adam nodded.

"No, you don't. You wish you had someone to 'dance with."

"And you don't?" Adam raised an eyebrow. Fiona looked down, sad. "I'm sorry. Relationship isn't the most important thing for you right now."

"It's alright. I'm starting to get over it."

"Hey, Adam!" Fiona and Adam looked over to some boys a dissent distance away from them.

"Oh, no." Adam groaned, and looked down.

"Hey, Tranny! You finally get a girl as weird as you? Why don't you take her out onto the floor? Unless she'd like to get it on with a full blown guy." one said. Fiona stared down at Adam who had his head down low. Adam just ignored the boy's comments. The boy gave up and walked away. "Freak!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Fiona glared at them and then looked back at Adam. Adam was breathing deeply, trying to relax himself. Something that therapy taught him.

"Adam, don't listen to them." Fiona comforted him.

"I don't they say it every time." Adam whispered.

Fiona had never seen Adam so down. Even when she first meet him he seemed a little happier. It was hard for Adam to deal with not being a guy, but then having people call him names and persecute him was worse.

Fiona thought as she looked at Adam. He had helped her so much and she hasn't done anything except be his friend, which was required if she wanted to pass.

"Hey, let's dance." Fiona suggested. Adam looked up, confused. "Let's show those boys who's the real man is." Fiona stated and looked at Adam with confidence and serenity.

"Fiona you don't have to." Adam shook his head and looked back down.

"I want to." Fiona said quickly, making Adam look back up.

Fiona got up and pulled Adam by the arm to the dance floor. She passed the boys from before and waved at the, cockily. They stared as Adam and Fiona walked deep into the crowd. Once in Fiona stopped and looked at Adam, straight in the eyes.

"You ready?" Fiona yelled over the music.

"Fiona, I have no idea what I'm suppose to do." Adam confessed. "I don't just watch people grind on one another."

"Just follow my lead and then once you get comfortable, let loose."

Adam looked uncertain. Fiona pulled Adam close and turned around. She wrapped his arms around her waist and began to move her hips side to side. Adam hesitated and tried to follow Fiona. Although she had amazing hips and couldn't keep up. Adam got frustrated and grabbed Fiona's hips. Fiona was shocked and had thought she did something wrong, but Adam started to move her hips side to side with his. It was a slower pace then Fiona's, but it caused a boil in her lower stomach.

As they continued dancing Adam got more experimental. He would try different things with Fiona's hips and sometimes moved her and his a different way from each others. Fiona did everything he wanted, for some reason she enjoyed having him control her. Adam started to get self-conscious again and she wondered why. She started to feel Adam on her and figured that was why. His pace had slowed down and she started to feel the want of him against her. She was falling for him.

Fiona decided to take matters into her own hands. She wrapped her arms around Adam's neck from behind her and bounced up and down on him. She heard Adam gulp and breathe heavily. Adam started to bounce a bit, too. They bounced at different paces, but it still felt good. Sometimes their bounces would match up and they'd run into each other. They would more out in pleasure and then continue.

Adam was close to the edge and Fiona was getting weak in the knees it took more energy for her to move and just stopped. Adam breathed heavily in her ear as his head rested on her shoulder.

"I think I want to go to bed." Fiona whispered. Although it was loud, she was so close to his ear that he could understand her. Adam nodded and and led her out of the crowd.

000000000000000000

Back at the room. Fiona collapsed on the bed on her stomach. She still felt warm and wet from the dancing. Adam stared at her before walking over and sitting above her head. He was facing forward, away from her.

"Thanks for,...the dancing." Adam thanked, awkwardly. Fiona opened her eyes and looked up at Adam.

"No, problem. I don't think the guys will bother you anymore." Adam took a deep breath.

"Yeah...So did that...stuff...mean anything to you?"

"Adam I just wanted to help you."

"Fiona! Will you stop it! Why is it so hard for you to say how you feel about me!"

"Adam, I don't having any feelings for you. We're friends and I was just helping you!"

"Well, then you just led me on." Adam got up and walked over to the door. He leaned up against it and looked over to his right. Fiona sat up on his bed.

"Adam, I can't get into a relationship right now."

"You don't have to. I just want to know how you fell about me, that's it." Adam told, walking over and kneeling next to Fiona

"Adam, you know that won't be it."

"Yes, it will. Please?" Fiona stared into Adam's pleading eyes.

"Alright, I like you more than a friend, okay?" Fiona said dramaticly, but honestly. Adam smiled and hugged Fiona. Fiona tried to act upset and not hug him back, but she did like him and liked hugging him so she did.

"Fiona, you are the best." Adam said, looking at her after they broke apart.

Fiona stared at Adam and smiled. Adam bowed his head and looked away shyly as the blush spread on his face. Fiona's smile went down and she leaned in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, a new reviewer asked why i put Adam in a hospital .It is not becuase his trans, you'll figure out why soon. I was goping to make this a Eclare thing, but then I got an idea and changed it to a Fadam. Sorrt of I offended anyone.**

Fiona's head bent down to Adam's hanging head. Her lips connected with his and she brought her head up, with his following hers. Fiona grabbed Adam by his collar and pulled him up on the bed as she layed down on her back.

Adam positioned himself half on top of Fiona and the other half close to the edge. Fiona's tongue swept across the top of his bottom lip. Adam pulled back in shock, bringing Fiona up, but Fiona kept hold of him. She rubbed his shoulders and slowly rested against the mattress again.

Fiona started to push hard on Adam's lips. She continued to push, till her small lips were in between Adam's big, closed ones. Fiona opened her mouth wide, and caused Adam's to lift. She pushed him to the next level as the open mouth kissed. Fiona would stick her tongue in Adam's mouth no and again, but never to far in. It only sometimes touched his tongue which would always cause him to gasp in the kiss and try and pull away.

This was one of the things that got Adam nervous. When ever he was doing something he had never done before, he was easily frightened by the unexpected.

Fiona was getting more and more risky. She wanted to be close to him, but he was nervous and she didn't want his first kiss to be weird. Fiona tried to touch their tongues, but Adam continued to tense. She finally took the chance. This wasn't all about him, and he wasn't going to learn this way. Fiona grabbed his head and smashed their lips together. Adam jumped at the sudden action, but was held by Fiona. She shot her tongue into his mouth and licked his tongue. Adam resisted and even tried to dodge her tongue, but as she continued to lick his tongue Adam started to feel the pleasure it gave him. Adam relaxed and his eyes fluttered close as they layed back down.

Adam was weak, his body tingled everywhere from the kissing. He could feel his lips numbing and his erection growing for the second time. Adam had never felt this. Adam moved to rest next to Fiona, but Fiona decided to move on top of him. Adam was already on the edge and Fiona pushed him just enough to make him lose balance and fall down with her on top of him.

The fall broke them apart and they lied on the floor, with Fiona on top of Adam fully. They stared into each others eyes, until Fiona frowned. She got up on her hands and knees and looked down. She saw Adam's arousal and giggled. She looked up and gave a goofy grin. Fiona rolled off of Adam and layed on her right elbow so she could look at him. He tucked his arms to the back of his neck to use as a pillow.

"Sorry, I ruined the kiss." Adam apologized.

"You didn't ruin it. I'm sorry I made your first kiss strange."

"You didn't, I really liked it. Thanks for pushing me. I just didn't know what to do and didn't expect most of the touches." Adam explained.

"Well, you did just fine." Fiona smirked and Adam chuckled.

Just then Adam's phone rang.

_Don't push me cause I am close to the edge._

_I'm trying not to lose my head. _

They both laughed at the song before he answered it.

"Hello?...Fiona?..." Adam paused and looked at Fiona. Fiona shook her head no. "I don't know where she could be...Yeah if I see her I'll let you know...No I'm not saying your sentences out loud for any important reason...Okay, goodbye." Adam hung up and looked at Fiona. "So what are you going to do. They're going to find you soon. Plus everyone here knows you."

"I'll tell Holly J at school. She'll help me."

"Yeah, you would be safer at her house." Adam nodded.

"No, I mean she'll help tell my parents and get them to let me stay with you." Adam looked at her, like he was about to tell her something that she wouldn't want to hear. "What?"

"Nothing. I'd be happy if you'd stay."

**Okay, yes short, but tell me what you think and get me 67 reviews! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! The next couple of chapters will be about the week that they spend together. I'm asking for some ideas for cute moments that I_ haven't _done. So if you have some or one, I would love to hear them. They can take place inside the hospital or outside. No idea is stupid. 79 reviews.**

It was Sunday night and Fiona had gotten some stuff from the house that morning. Adam cleared a drawer out for her and some space in the closet. It felt like she was moving in to Adam. Adam was worried about what would happen to Fiona. Bobby was rich. He could hire a. assassin to kill Fiona, bribe the guards to turn the other cheek, or he could be a sniper and shoot her while he was getting changed. Okay the last one was pretty unrealistic, but Adam was scared. Fiona was his best friend and didn't want to lose her.

It was dinner and Fiona and Adam were eating at their table. Which is what everyone saw it as and they called it. Adam was acting nervous and biting his nails. There was a silence between them which was very strange for them. They always had something to talk about.

"Adam, why are you acting so strange?" Fiona asked sincerely, placing her hand over hers. Adam flinched and moved his hand away. "Are we going back to the no touch phase?" Fiona giggled, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"No, I'm just a little ah... I don't know."

"Adam, is this about me moving in? If it's bothering you than I'll go stay with Holly J."

"No, it's not that. I'm just worried."

"I won't get hurt."

"That's not very assuring."

"You don't believe me!"

"Fiona this isn't something you can control!" everyone in the room turned to face them.

"I'm going back to the room." Fiona whispered.

She picked up her tray and threw it away before leaving for the room.

000000000000000000

Adam came in after eating and found Fiona laying on the bed in the dark. The light from the hallway shined in and you could see her eyes wide awake and watery. Adam had thought about her situation at lunch. He figured that she felt safe here with him. They were close and probably didn't want to be alone. He was always here and the only time he got to leave was with Fiona. They were always together, and they liked that. Adam couldn't get enough of Fiona, not in that way. But she was his first friend and was the best first friend. He never wanted to leave her.

Adam took a deep breath. He had no idea what to say to her, but was going to give it a shot. Adam walked in and at on the bottom side of the bed. His back was bent over, hands folder, and he was leaning on his knees. He looked at Fiona and saw a tear resting on her cheek. Adam leaned in and kissed it away. Fiona shut her eyes tight and more tears ran down her face. Adam kissed her cheek for every tear. Then he kissed it once last time after they were all gone. Adam lifted the sheets and lied down behind Fiona. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry." Fiona sobbed. Adam chuckled sadly.

"You don't got anything to be sorry for." he kissed the top of her head.

Fiona turned to face him in his arms.

"Adam I don't think I'll be able to stay if my parents find me. They'll want to press charges and I just don't think I can do it." Fiona cried louder and ducked her head into Adam's chest.

"Oh, shush shush. It's alright. I'm sure you can do it. You are strong, and courageous, and smart. You could do anything. And I'll be there every minute. But no second that is to much to ask for." Adam teased. Fiona giggled. She got up and wiped her tears away while laughing slightly.

"Your so mean." Fiona giggled.

"I know." Adam laughed.

They both kept laughing at the stupid joke till Fiona stopped and kissed Adam. Adam kissed back and turned so he could be on top, but once they turned they fell off the bed.

"Adam!" Fiona whined.

"I'm sorry maybe I should be on the left side?"

"Or you could just be on the bottom for once?"

"I don't hear you complaining."  
>"I can't because you're always on top of me."<p>

"Well, I can't be on the bottom, that's where the less dominant people go."

"What do you mean less dominant?"

"Well, you don't exactly fight for the top."

"Okay, how about we just make-out on the floor?"

"No, how about we talk about what you're going to say to your mom?"  
>"I think we should make-out on the floor just to see how it goes." Fiona wrapped her arms around Adam and pulled him close, but Adam pulled back and gave her a serious look. "Adam I just want to forget about my troubles till tomorrow."<p>

"Fiona, your mom is not going to let you stay with me if you don't have a good reason."

"I have good reasons, and you'll hear them tomorrow."

"Fiona." Adam warned.

"Adam, relax."

"I don't think I'm the one who needs to relax."

"Well, you thought wrong. I'm going to bed."

Fiona grabbed the comforter and one pillow. She put the pillow in-front of the side table and lied down, and pulled the blanket over her.

"Fiona, what are you doing?"

"I don't feel like sleeping next to you, and I won't kick you out of your own bed. Goodnight."

Fiona closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep. Adam rolled his eyes and grabbed the other pillow and lied down next to Fiona.

"Adam, goo sleep in your own bed. I'm not happy with you right now."

"Well, I'm not happy with you either, but you don't see me kicking you out of my bed. Also. It's my bedroom and my rules."

"Adam, you get away from me right now!" Fiona shouted. Adam glared at Fiona with anger she had never seen.

"Fiona, I took you in and I'm trying to be a good friend, but you keep freaking out over everything! Stop acting like a snobby princess and go to sleep!"

Fiona stared at Adam. He had never gotten close to shouting at her before and now he just exploded. Fiona knew he was concerned about her safety, but he would never yell like that.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Fiona turned away from him and a tear ran down her face. Adam didn't see it, but he could hear it in her voice.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

"Adam, you're scared and frustrated. I get that you needed to yell. Just so you could let it out. I do that all the time."

"Still, I've been taking classes and should know how to control myself."

"Every normal person gets mad and yells at someone. Le's go to sleep."

Fiona turned to Adam and rested her head on his chest. Adam flinched and moved away. Fiona looked up worried, but remembered he was sensitive about his upper parts. Fiona smiled and rested her back up against him. Adam wrapped his arms around her.

Her eyes were closed and her breathing normal, but he could tell she was awake. He sat up on his elbow and looked down at her.

"Fiona, are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah, just nervous about tomorrow."

"I wish I could help."

"You want to help me get my mind of it." Fiona asked, seductively,

"I don't know, Fiona." Adam sighed. Fiona looked at him sadly. She turned away and lied down the way she was before. Adam watched her and sighed.

He pushed her long, dark, curly hair away from her neck and placed his lips on it. He left little, soft kisses at first. Then Fiona started to enjoy it and would moan when he kissed a certain place. She would lift her neck to closer to Adam's lips and Adam would push down harder. Fiona was getting more needy so Adam open mouth kissed her like he did last night. Fiona sighed with pleasure and layed down and let Adam take control. Once she relaxed Adam broke away and cuddled with her again.

"Thank you." Fiona whispered.

Adam just sighed miserably.

**So what did ya think. I'll tell you what I think. I think I want 79 reviews before I update! Ha-ha, not a good joke!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, here comes more drama! Please review. 86.**

Adam and Fiona were walking down the street to her condo. Fiona was taking deep breaths and biting her nails. Adam looked over at her.

"Hey." Adam stopped her and took her hand. "It's okay. I'll be right there with you, and if they don't go along with the idea I'll stay with you."

"Although that will never happen, it feels good hearing it."

"It will happen. I'll make sure of it."Adam kissed her hand. Then they continued walking.

Once they reached the door Fiona stopped and stared at it. Her breath sped up and she looked scared. Adam took her hand again and stroked it. He always did. At first it was because she liked her hands, but now it was a habit.

"You can do this." he whispered next to her ear. Fiona smiled at him.

She opened the door and walked in. they closed the door quietly. As they walked into the living room they saw more and more people standing in it. None of them saw her because they were facing the other way or looking down. Fiona cleared her throat and everyone looked up. Her mom stared at her and then ran to hug Fiona. Fiona hugged her and cried into her shoulder. Everyone else gathered and shared a group hug. Fiona's mom looked up and saw Adam standing awkwardly. She pulled away from Fiona and looked at him.

"Thanks for bringing her home." she smiled. Adam smiled back and looked at Fiona, who nodded.

"Actually, I have a confession. She's been staying with me." Adam lowered his head.

"What?" Mrs. Coyne yelled.

"She showed up to my door and needed a place to stay." Adam explained. Fiona looked over to see her mom staring at her in wonder. Fiona took a deep breath and explained to her mom and friends everything.

000000000000000000

"Oh, my baby!" Mrs. Coyne gasped, and hugged Fiona tightly as she cried after the story.

Fiona had gone into great detail about how it made her feel and what she was thinking. She added some parts Adam had never heard and so he had to leave the room.

"Well, I'm sure it's clear what we're going to do. Press charges against Bobby." Fiona's mom said angrily.

"Mom, I totally agree, but I wanted to ask you if we could wait till school was over?" Fiona asked, shyly.

"Oh, Fiona I don't want to do this either, but we have to and the longer we wait the harder it's going to be to prove what Bobby did. We need to do this now. I think you should go check on Adam."

"That's another thing I wanted to talk about. See I need to go back to school and if I do that Bobby will see me and he'll hear about the charges soon enough and then I don't know if I'll be safe. After everything he has done."

"Then I'll stay here."

"No, mom you need to work and he knows I live here."

"Then what about Holly J's?"

"If I go home with her everyday he'll know I'm with her, and I can't drag Holly J down with me."

"Then where?"

"With Adam?" her mom was on the verge of saying no when Fiona continued. "I got all my homework done this weekend. He can help me and I'm not doing this because I like him. He wants to keep me safe and I trust him. The hospital has around the clock security and cameras. I'll be safer there than anywhere." her mom thought for awhile.

"I guess you raise an interesting point, but if you start to fail I will take you to New York and you'll have to retake the 12th grade."

"Yes, I understand. I'm going to go tell Adam. Then we'll leave. Mom just so you know, you shouldn't visit often. Bobby might see you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry I'm going to go to New York to talk to the lawyer."

Fiona smiled and hugged her mom then she walked outside to find Adam. He was leaning up against the wall outside the door and staring into the dark sky with fear.

"What's wrong?" Fiona asked, worried.

"It's night." Adam answered calmly. Not taking his eyes off the sky.

"Yeah, we can go home now. My mom said yes." Fiona cheered, but Adam stared off into the sky, looking lost. Fiona looked where he was looking. "Okay I give up what are we looking at?"

"I can't be out at night."

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll understand why we were out past are curfew."

"It's not that!" Adam shouted and finally looked away from the sky.

"Then what?"

"Before I was put into the hospital. I was a street kid. Got hourly beatings from gangs, had to steal food and sometimes got caught and beaten by fat cooks. One time I was running away from a gang at night and got hit by a car. It caused damage that made me have a fear of cars in the dark. That's why I'll never be out of that hospital." Adam cried. Fiona hugged Adam.

"Come on lets go call the hospital and tell them you're staying here." Fiona pulled Adam in the condo.

0000000000000000000

"Fiona I'll sleep on the couch." Adam stated.

"You didn't let me sleep on the floor, I won't make you sleep on the couch." Fiona pulled Adam into her room and pushed on the bed."Besides, we won't fall off of this bed." Fiona leaned in, but Adam stopped her.

"Fiona, I don't think this is working."

"What?"

"You're confused and under stress. You're just looking for someone to be there for you. I'm here yes, but I feel that you aren't in the right place for a relationship, yet."

"Then why did you kiss me all those times?"

"I didn't want you to feel alone. I'm sorry that I lead you on." Fiona started to cry.

"Great, I fight to stay with you and you don't even love me."

"No, no, I care for you a lot, but I'm just saying that we should wait till after the trial to see how you feel. If you still want to be together I would love that. I just don't want to be a rebound."

"You're not!"

"Fiona, please. Just wait till the whole Bobby thing is done and then we can kiss and cuddle all you want." Adam smiled happily at the thought. Fiona smiled, too.

"But Adam I do want to be with you. You're not a rebound."

"I'd like to believe that, but I just want to make sure."

"Adam by the time the trial is done. I'll be graduating." Adam's smile fell.

"Then there is no point of starting something."

"No, no, Adam please!"

"Goodnight, Fiona." Adam walked into the living room with his head down, ignoring Fiona's cries.

**Alright let me know what you think! 86 reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, hope you guys are excited for this one! 96 reviews!**

Fiona woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. She got up from bed, not caring that she looked terrible and walked out to the kitchen. Adam was sitting on the couch with a plate of food while watching T.V. Fiona walked up to him and stood at the end of the couch. She stared at him, but he ignored her and continued to watch Scary Movie 2. _( I recommend it to everyone. It's not really scary it's just making fun of scary movies. It's funny! Don't watch if you don't like swears or inappropriate scenes.)_

"Are you just going to act like I'm not here?" Fiona asked, calmly. Adam sighed and turned his head to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just mad about last night."

"You don't think I'm not? Adam you gave up on are relationship!" tears began to run down Fiona's cheeks. "We had such a good thing, and then you ruined it!" Fiona shouted. Adam stomped his feet as he stood up angrily.

"I did nothing wrong! I just told you I want ed to move slow and start after the trial! How did I ruin it?"

"You're the one who said we had no future! We could still be together!"

"Fiona, I'm going to be in a institution the rest of my life, you're going to be in collage, and we'll never be able to have a life together. It'll never work." Adam walked to the kitchen and started to clean his plate.

"Adam, I'm sure you'll get better and I'll visit everyday like I am now." Fiona said, walking into the kitchen.

"Fiona, you'll be busy with work and I don't want to be a distraction. Plus they don't think I'll ever get better."

"Yes, you will. I'll help you."

"Fiona, it's not going to work." Adam began to head for the door, but Fiona grabbed his coat sleeve and pulled him back.

"Adam, maybe we're going to have a hard relationship, but if you're willing to try with me then it might work. Please, lets just see how it goes."

"Fiona, I don't want to have a relationship with you if it's not going to work out."

"Then we a couple. We can just be friends with benefits."

"That's your idea?"

"We can do whatever we want with each other and it doesn't have to mean anything."

"But it will to you and me. How does that work?"

"Adam, I'm begging you to just try." Adam thought.

"If I want to stop you won't argue?"

"You can do whatever you want with me." Adam looked down at the floor in thought.

"Alright, I'll go with it." Fiona smiled and hugged Adam.

She pulled away and kissed Adam hard on the lips. She moved him back up against the wall and ran her hands threw his hair. She grabbed his hat and tossed it on the floor. Adam grabbed Fiona's arms and pushed her away.

"I know we're friends with benefits, but you need to go to school and get good grades." Fiona pulled away and walked to the door. Adam picked his hat up and walked behind her. Fiona turned to Adam. "I'll see you when you come home. Then we can go to the hospital and and do your homework." Adam kissed Fiona on the head and she walked out the door.

0000000000000000000

Fiona walked down the halls. She had gotten a special schedule and rout to her classes so she wouldn't run into Bobby. Of coarse the schools not the brightest and he found her. Bobby stopped Fiona at her locker at lunch.

"What do I here about you pressing charges?"

"I'm not suppose to talk to you." Fiona pushed past Bobby. Bobby followed her.

"Fiona, I'm getting help so I won't do it again. Just give me a chance." Fiona turned to Bobby.

"No, I gave you two chances and you blew them both. Now I'm taking matters into my own hands!" Fiona turned away and walked to the cafe.

0000000000000000000

"Adam, I'm home!" Fiona called out when she walked into the condo.

"Hey, how was school?" Adam asked, walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh, you know, work and more work."

"Did you run into Bobby?" Adam asked, worried.

"No. they gave me a special schedule so I didn't." Fiona lied.

"Fiona I know you're lieing. Did he hurt you?" Fiona didn't answer. "Let me see your hands." Fiona sighed and held her hands out to him. He looked them over and then looked at Fiona.

"I told you I didn't." Fiona walked to her room, and Adam stayed where he was.

Later that day they went back to the facility. Fiona was still mad at Adam and didn't talk to him. She ignored him all day. When it was time to eat, she ate in her room and locked the door so Adam couldn't get in. she didn't wait for him at his therapy, which hurt Adam a lot. Then at bed time she tried to sleep on the floor again.

"Fiona, just come lie up here with me." Adam groaned from on the bed. He had given up reasoning with her because he was so tired.

"No. Not till you say you're sorry."

"For what?"

"Not believing me."

"Fiona, I was worried now quit being so childish and come up here." Adam ordered.

"I can take care of myself."

"Then why are you living with me?" Oh, snap! He got her.

"I...uh...Are going to kick me out!"

"No, but right now I'd like to." Adam rolled over.

Fiona would get uncomfortable and sleep in bed with him, and if not it's her own fault for having a bad back. A few seconds passed before Fiona was in bed with Adam. Adam smiled at himself and rolled over to kiss her. Fiona growled and pushed him away.

"Don't think you're forgiven." Fiona turned away, trying to act upset.

Adam smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. Fiona twisted and turned, but Adam just held her closer every time she did. Fiona was being crushed and soon stop. Adam released her a bit and she could breath.

During the night Fiona began to toss and turned. She was breathing rapidly and swinging her arms around. Every now and again she would scream or moan. Fiona continued to hit Adam in the face.

"Fiona, stop hitting me." _Slap._ "Ow!" _Slap!_ "God, darn it!" _Sl-. _Adam caught one of Fiona's hands and then the other held the other, too. He held them down on the sides of Fiona's head. "Fiona, wake up! Fiona. Wake up!" Fiona's eyes shot open and she screamed.

"What happen?" Fiona sat up and held her head.

"You just beat my ass in your sleep." Adam said, calmly.

"Oh, well, if it was you it must not have been that hard." Fiona teased.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Adam rubbed her thigh.

"I don't remember." Fiona giggled. Adam smiled and shook his head.

"Then go back to sleep." Fiona lied down and held Adam's hand. Adam kissed the side of her head before he fell asleep and Fiona did as well.

**Maybe not that dramatic, but I'm just not sure how to get all the little stuff into the story and be able to leave off at suspenseful moment. I'll figure it out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**ALRIGHT! Here is another chapter for you! This story will probably end at 17. Then I will start my next story right away! Maybe the same day.**

Fiona woke up before the alarm and turned it off. She slipped out of Adam's arms and got dressed. It was about five in the morning and she needed to go talk to Dr. Carlos. Before leaving she kissed Adam's cheek and then walked to Dr. Carlos' office.

Fiona reach the door and took a deep breath. She had an idea and was worried if he would except it or not. She quietly knocked on the door. When there wasn't any answer she reached out for another knock, but as she put her arm out a voice called her in. Fiona opened the door and walked in. Dr. Carlos looked up from his paper work and smiled at Fiona.

"What can I do for ya?" he asked, motioning for her to sit. Fiona sat in a chair in-front of his desk.

"I wanted to talk to you about Adam and me."

"Is there something wrong? If it isn't working out with you two, we'll still allow you to stay."

"It's not that. Adam and I were talking before about how it will never work because he's stuck here. I think that if he overcomes his fear then he would be able to live a normal life with me."

"Fiona, the problem is his brain. The car hit him and cause an irrational fear of cars at night. It's not something he can overcome."

"But, have you ever tried?" Dr. Carlos looked at Fiona, sadly.

"We did and it almost cost him his life. I love Adam like a son, and I can't bare to lose him."

"But he wants to be with me. To be able to stay at my house at night, go out to dinner at night, and walk through the park at night."

"I know, he has told me that, but I don't think he can."

"Just let me try to help him."

"How?"

"I'll find away to keep him safe while he is outside."

"How?"

"I'll figure one out, but if I do I want to know you'll let me try it."

"Bring me all the ideas you have and I'll see if I approve one." Fiona smiled and hugged Dr. Carlos.

"Thank you!"

"It's nothing."

Fiona pulled away and headed back to her room. As she reached out to open the door it shot open and her hand ran into Adam's stomach. Fiona looked up and saw Adam relax. Fiona giggled.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I didn't know where you were. I-I-I thought-"

"That Bobby got me?" Adam looked down. "He'll never get me, Adam." Adam looked up and smiled. Fiona leaned forwards and kissed his lips. "I got a surprised for you."

"Oh, really?"

"It's not that."

"I talked to Dr. Carlos and he said that they are going to try and fix you."

"They already have the surgery set up for next week."

"Not that. Your fear."

"Really? They found a way?"

"Not a sure fire way, but you have to try Adam."

"I will. Is it like brain surgery?"

"No, I'm going to find a way for you to be out on the streets or near the streets and still be safe. But it'll help if you practice those calming techniques, so you don't freak out."

"Alright. What if it doesn't work?"

"Then I guess we'll never get to have sex on the sidewalk." Adam and Fiona laughed.

"Speaking of sex."

"No, Adam I don't think we should."

"We're friends with benefits."

"But if my idea works-"

"We'll be more than that." Fiona smiled and jumped on Adam and kissed him hard.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, you're crushing my lips." Fiona pulled away and hugged him. "Fiona, you have to go to school."

"No."

"When we first meet school was all that was important to you."

"Well things change. Now I'm going to go take a shower."

0000000000000000000

"So, are you sure it's safe to be going to school with Bobby?" Holly J. asked with concern.

"I'm safe, Holly J. Even if he knows where I am he won't be able to get me. Adam walks me to school and back, I have a curfew, and security is tight."

"Well, now that that's taken care of. How are you and Adam doing?" Holly J. raised and eyebrow.

"We are still on the friends with benefits deal, but if I can find away for him to concur his fear then we could start a real relationship."

"And if you can't?"

"I'll never give up." Fiona and Holly J. walked down the hall.

0000000000000000000

Adam was waiting outside the school for Fiona. She said she might be late dew to Holly J. needing her help with something, but he came early just in case. Adam was sitting on the stairs watching the cars go by. He tried to imagine it was night so he could figure out how he was going to calm down. A hand touched he shoulder and Adam jumped with a gasp. Adam started to breath heavily.

"Fiona, wants you? How could she want a guy who's afraid of his own shadow?" Adam frowned and turned to see Bobby. Adam glared at him.

"What do you want?" Adam looked up at Bobby, still in his sitting position.

"I want you to know, that Fiona and you will never work. She's way to troubled to even know if she loves you. You're a rebound and will never be anything more." Adam shot up to his feet angrily.

"You don't have any idea how Fiona feels about me, she never felt the way for you that she does for me."

"Fiona, is using you to get away from me. She only wants you to think she loves you so you'll let her stay." Adam shook his head nervously.

"No no, she cares about me, she's trying to help me." Adam began to tear up at the thought that he might be right.

"All part of the game she's playing. She knows that if you know she hates you that you'll kick her out and I'll get her." Adam's eyes became enraged.

"You will never touch her." Adam growled threw gritted teeth, while backing Bobby up a step.

"She's just to crazy to think straight, she doesn't know what the feeling of love is." Adam looked down trying to calm himself.

_Relax. Relax. Relax. _He repeated to himself slower every time.

"But maybe it'll work out between you two." Bobby's voice said. Adam looked up to see his cocky smirk. "You both are so mental you'll never figure out that you're not in love." Adam snapped and grabbed Bobby by the shirt.

"Stop, Adam!" Adam held his fist a few inches away from Bobby's nose.

Adam turned to see Fiona standing by the door. Adam sighed and released Bobby. Adam turned and started to walk away. Fiona breathed a little and then ran up to Bobby.

"Leave, Adam out of this." Fiona ordered.

"Scared I'll force him into a state where you'll never be able to fix him?"

"This is between you and me." Fiona glared at him. Bobby leaned down and whispered, menacingly.

"Not anymore. Adam will testify and that's where he'll break. Then you can say goodbye to your precious fairytale." Fiona stared in shock at the ground. "Unless, you stop the whole trail." then Bobby walked away. Fiona took deep shaky breaths before he turned to see Adam standing beside her.

"What did he say to you?" Adam asked panicked.

"Nothing, just trying to scare me. Lets go home." Fiona pulled Adam to the sidewalk and walked quickly back home.

**AN- Just tell me what you think. Now thinking about it maybe the story might only go to 15 chapters, depending on if I want to write the trial part. I probably will, but who knows. All I know is it'll be ending soon. Sorry! 98 reviews**


	14. Chapter 14

Fiona had spent lunch with Holly J. talking about ways to help Adam with his phobia. She was now on her way to Dr. Carlos' office. Adam was in the room cooling down after the fight with Bobby. They planned to talk about it when she got back.

Dr. Carlos was looking over all the options Fiona had come up with. At first they weren't that good, but then there were some really smart one. Then some were just funny.

"Okay, I like the idea of driving him around at night, but what is this leash thing?" Dr. Carlos laughed.

"We had a block and it seemed like a good one at the time." Fiona shrugged and laughed.

Fiona took her sheet of paper and walked back down the hallway. Every time she walked down it she couldn't help think it needed a makeover. It had a boring old maroon carpet and yellowish white walls. Fiona opened the door to her new room and looked at Adam sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"You, okay?" she smiled.

"Depends, did he like any of your ideas?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he liked a few."

"Mind if I see them?"

"Sure some of them are stupid, but that was just to get the thoughts flowing." Adam looked over the paper and smiled.

"Some of these are terrible."

"I know." they both just giggled and smiled for awhile.

"Fiona?" Adam sighed, sadly. "Are you just using me so you can stay here?" Fiona looked at Adam shocked.

"Adam, nothing Bobby said was true. I care about you and you're not a rebound."

"Okay, but just so you know, even if you didn't like me I would still let you stay." Fiona smiled and kissed Adam's cheek.

"Thank you." she whispered and lied down behind him.

Adam smiled and move to lie next to her. Fiona rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

0000000000000000000

Fiona woke up covered by blankets and without Adam' next to her. She sat up and stretched out her arms and back. Then she lazily pushed the covers aside and walked around the room. She wanted to go out and find Adam, but would probably get lost and she didn't want to see the light. She looked at the clock that read 1:34 A.M. Fiona went to her computer and decided that she'll work on her project.

As she wrote her last few sentences a message from Bobby popped up.

_BobbyB666: _ _Having nightmares about me? You should._

_FionaC123: Leave me alone Bobby, I'm trying to do my homework._

_BobbyB666: You can't hide from me Fiona. If I don't get you I'll get that crazy boy first._

_FionaC123: Bobby I told you to leave him alone!_

_BobbyB66: I don't have to listen to you. Besides I told what you had to do to stop me. It's not that hard._

_FionaC123: Bobby please!_

_BobbyB666: NO FIONA! If you want your friend safe then you will do as I say!_

Fiona took a deep breath and looked at the door nervously.

_FionaC123: Message me what you want. (FionaC123 has logged out.)_

Fiona closed her computer as Adam walked in. she turned to him and he stared back.

"Hey. What are you doing out of bed?" Adam walked over and picked Fiona up, like she was a kid. "You got to go to school tomorrow." Adam layed her down and covered her up.

"I thought I'd work on a project while I waited for you." Fiona whispered.

"Well, I'm here now. Go to sleep." Adam kissed her forehead and snuggled closer to her.

0000000000000000000

Adam was walking down the streets to Degrassi. Today they were going to try and help him with his mental problem and then in twos days he would be a man inside and out. Adam was planning on taking Fiona out tomorrow. He had the confidence that he could overcome his problems as long as she was with him. As he walked up to the steps of Degrassi he saw Fiona with Bobby. He's arm was around her and he was talking to his friends. Bobby said something about and pulled her in to kissed her head. Adam stomped over to them angrily. Adam was ready to punch Bobby, but when he saw Fiona's worried face look at him, his anger faded as he stared in awe at her.

"Fiona, what are you doing?" Adam whispered, but Bobby heard.

"She's being with her boyfriend, what does it look like?" at the last part he pulled Fiona back harshly away from Adam, still keeping his grip on her. Adam reached his hand out to help her, but pulled it back when he saw Fiona's face.

"Adam, you should go home." Fiona whispered.

"No, we should go home. Remember we live together now." Fiona slowly slid out of Bobby's grip and Adam smiled, but it faded as she walked him away.

"Adam, I cleared everything up with Bobby."

"What? Fiona whatever he told you is a lie."

"No, we made up. It was my fault."

"Fiona, he doesn't care about you, I do!"

"Adam, just please go." Fiona cried softly. She began to walk away.

"Fiona, I love you!" Adam turned and shouted. Fiona stopped in her tracks. She looked up at Bobby who gave her a frown. Then she slowly turned to Adam.

"Adam, I don't love you. You're a little boy in an asylum. I would never go for you. I hate you." Fiona lied slowly.

Adam began to tear up, and looked up to Fiona with pleading eyes. Fiona's eyes showing the same emotion. Adam walked back slowly and regretfully. He turned and ran away. As soon as he turned the corner Fiona covered her face as she cried and ran into the school. Bobby smirked to himself and then looked back to his friends.

Fiona cried and ran into the bathroom. Hating herself for hurting Adam, but she had to. He wasn't safe and that all she wanted. She wanted him and safe. He would be heartbroken, but she would pray for a girl to come along and treat him the way he deserves. And love him the way she loved him.

**I don't know about you, but I was crying when I wrote this! I think it really made the story awesome in a sad way. Tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, this might be the last chapter, but who knows. **

"Adam!" Dr. Carlos called after knocking on Adam's door. "It's time to get up and get ready for your big day." Dr. Carlos cheered.

Adam opened the door looking a mess. His eyes were red, hair messed up, and he looked like he was dead. Adam had been crying ever since he had gotten home and felt dead inside without Fiona.

"What happened to you? Where is Fiona?"

"Fiona, is back with Bobby and hates me."

"What? Why is she back with her abuser?"

"I don't know. We cuddled last night and she was happy when I dropped her off, then when I come to pick her up she's back with him and hates me."

"Fiona, doesn't hate you."

"She said it to my face, even told me she was using me and that she'd never fall for a guy like me." Dr. Carlos looked at Adam with concern.

"Adam, Fiona did fall for you. I bet she has a good reason for telling you that."

"What could it be though? That's what I've been thinking about over and over again!"

"Adam, Bobby is going to hurt Fiona. You know that. Even if she said a lot of terrible things to you that doesn't mean you can let her get hurt."

"If she doesn't want me in her life then I won't go against her wishes. That's how much I love her. Even if she hates me and wants me gone."

"Adam, I know you won't let anything happen to her. Now lets go ride around, it's nice and dark and cars are everywhere!"

"I was going to do that with Fiona beside me, and I was doing it for her. There's no point now." Adam looked down and closed the door. Dr. Carlos stared at the door with sadness and hurt.

0000000000000000000

"Well, Fi. Now that we're back together, why don't we toast." Bobby brought in some glasses full of champagne.

"Bobby, you know I can't have alcohol."

"It's one sip." Bobby put the glass to Fiona's lips and tipped it. Fiona pushed it away, and it spilled onto the ground.

"Bobby, I don't want to!" Bobby shot up and stood, hovering above Fiona.

"Do you want me to hurt that boy?" Bobby stared angrily. Fiona looked down defeated.

"No."

"Then you'll do as I say." Fiona wiped a tear that had formed in her eye.

Bobby moved onto the couch next to Fiona and wrapped his arm around her. His free hand traveled up and down her leg gently. Fiona,pushed his hand \away, but it sprung back up. Fiona looked at Bobby who stared warningly at her Fiona withdrew her hands and sniffled. Bobby smiled seductively and pushed Fiona back on the couch. Fiona let out a choked cry.

"Save your voice for later." Bobby whispered in her ear. Fiona sobbed quietly.

Bobby undid his jeans and pulled them off. Then he worked on her shirt and pulled it down. He started kissing her neck and she cried out as quietly as she could and gripped the couch. Bobby came back up and stared at Fiona's chest.

"Take it off." Bobby ordered. Fiona looked at him with pleading eyes, but saw that he was not go to stop. She took in a breath before she cried again. While starting to take her bra off.

0000000000000000000

Adam lied in bed thinking about Fiona. Bobby was a bad guy. What would he do? Would Fiona have to relive the same events or go through something worse? Adam began to freak. He had to go to Fiona's condo. He didn't care if Bobby would kill him, he needed to keep the one he loved safe. Adam ran outside, but stopped as he saw the night sky. Adam looked into the distance seeing the cars lights. Adam shook the images out of his head and ran towards Fiona's.

He reached the street were cars past at a racing pace. Adam stumbled back into a wall. He covered his eyes and started to breath deeply think about the one thing that could always make him smiled, Fiona. The honking of a horn broke Adam out of his trance and he screamed. Adam covered his face with his hands.

"I can't do it." he whispered to himself.

_I'm sorry Fiona, but I can't do it. I'm to scared and lost. Why did I have to be born of the streets? Getting beatings from gangs. I hated them, their hands were strong and ruff. Soft hands. _Adam thought about Fiona's hands. How they would dance on his hair smoothly, and when they touched his face heat rushed to his face.

Adam looked up at the street in-front of him. _I'm not going to let you go Fiona. _Adam took a final breath before taken of across the street and not stopping to cheer. He just continued to running.

0000000000000000000

"Fiona! I need to talk to you." Adam burst though the door. He stopped when he saw Fiona crying as Bobby kissed her breast.

Adam remembered the first time he saw he breast. She looked sad and broken like she did now, but this time Adam would save her. Adam walked up and grabbed Bobby by the shirt pulling him up and punched him in the mouth. Bobby fell to the ground holding his lip. Adam picked Fiona up off the couch and pushed her behind him.

"Fiona, are you okay?"

"Adam, get out of here."

"No!"

Bobby rushed up behind Adam and started to choke him. Fiona grabbed the phone and called 911 as Adam elbowed Bobby in the gut and turned to punch him again. As Fiona hung up the phone Bobby pushed Adam away and brought out and gun and pulled the trigger.

**Okay remember to review! 105 before next and final chap!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The last chapter! The one you've all been waiting for! It's gonna be awesome!**

Just as Bobby shot Adam the cops came in and arrested him. He is now in jail. Adam was rushed to the hospital and went into a coma. The gun shots sliced his heart and he died.

Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going.

Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going.

Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going.

Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going.

Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going.

You're almost there! You're almost there! You're almost there! You're almost there! You're almost there!

You're almost there! You're almost there! You're almost there! You're almost there! You're almost there!

You're almost there! You're almost there! You're almost there! You're almost there! You're almost there!

You're almost there! You're almost there! You're almost there! You're almost there! You're almost there!

You're almost there! You're almost there! You're almost there! You're almost there! You're almost there!

You're almost there! You're almost there! You're almost there! You're almost there! You're almost there!

You're almost there! You're almost there! You're almost there! You're almost there! You're almost there!

HERE YOU ARE!

**AN- I'm messing with you! That's not what happened! Here's the real chapter. Sorry I had to be an ass there! Ha-ha! That's was funny. Tell me in your review if you believed that!**

Adam fell to the ground holding his chest. Fiona screamed and started to run to him Bobby pointed the gun at Fiona and told her to get away from him. Fiona looked up at Bobby as she backed away slowly. Bobby's hand shaking. He held the gun at Fiona till the police crashed threw the door. Bobby shot that them, but the got his arm and took him away.

A member rushed to Adam and called an ambulance. Fiona cried and tried to go to Adam, but the police took her out and drove her to the hospital.

She was sitting in the hospital when Adam was rushed in on a bed. She tried to follow, but he was being rushed to the emergency room and the doctors stopped her.

"Is he going to be okay?" Fiona cried to the doctor.

"The gun slit the littlest bit of his heart so he should be fine. Just wait out he till he's stable and then we'll call you in." Fiona nodded and sat down to wait.

While she was waiting she called Dr. Carlos. He rushed over and stayed with her. They stayed for three hours till they were called in to see Adam. Fiona stood up, but looked down and Dr. Carlos who sat there, crying. He looked at Fiona and waved her off. Fiona nodded and walked to Adam's room.

Once in she saw Adam lieing on a bed with sheets up to his torso and a heart monitor hooked up to him. Fiona approached slowly and watched as Adam didn't move. Fiona let a tear fall as she kissed his head. She sat in a chair next to his bed and held his hand. Rubbing her hand over his smoothly. She knew how much Adam loved her hands. It was the first thing her talked about with her. When she layed next to him, he would stoke his thumb over her hand and would kiss it. Fiona let more tears fall as she remembered all those times.

Fiona looked at Adam struggling to open his eyes to look at her. Fiona ran her hands threw his hair to calm him down and make him relax. Adam grabbed he hand off his head and kissed it before resting it under his neck and setting his hand on top of hers.

Adam finally opened his eyes all the way and saw Fiona's face be covered with tears, again. She bent her head down as they fell down her face. Adam shakily lifted himself enough to get close to Fiona. He kissed all the tears away and then lift Fiona's face up and kissed her lips, before he layed back down. Fiona smiled.

"Thanks for being stubborn and saving me." Fiona giggled.

"Thanks for being worth it." Adam smiled. Fiona covered her mouth with her hand as she cried while she smiled.

Adam took her hand away from he mouth and held it. Fiona wiped her tears away and rested her head on Adam's shoulder.

"I love you, Adam."

"I love you, too."

0000000000000000000

Adam got out of the hospital four days later with is heart full, again. Bobby was found guilty and is now in jail for the next five years, with a restraining order. Adam got over his fear and got the surgery. He now only goes to therapy once a week. He is living with Fiona till he can find a house for himself, but they say it doesn't matter because she'll be living there soon enough. Fiona didn't pass her grade though. The trial and time she was with Bobby she couldn't get good grades and Adam's time credits didn't help her enough, but she's happy she can be in the same grade as Adam now.

0000000000000000000

"Adam, where are we going?" Fiona giggled. Adam had been leading her around with his hands covering her eyes. People would whisper about them as they walked down the street, but they didn't care. Adam was allowed out at night and they were taking advantage.

"You'll see."

Adam stopped and removed his hands. Fiona opened one eye to peak and then both shot open when she saw. They were at a institution! Okay that doesn't sound very cool, but it was decorated and people were there already for a party.

"What is this? It's not Saturday!"

"Yeah, but they're throwing a celebration for my success. That's how happy they are that I'm leaving." Adam laughed.

"Hey, Torres!" Fiona and Adam looked over to see the boys from that one party walking up.

"Are we going to have to grind again?" Fiona laughed.

"Hey, we just wanted to say congrats on getting better."

"Thanks."

"Now, since we're cool. Can I dance with Fiona?"

"Get out of her." Adam laughed. The guys left laughing. Adam turned to Fiona and saw her raised eyebrow. "We're cool now. You kind of upped my credibility that night."

Fiona smiled and dragged Adam into the middle of the once again, grinding teens.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks for the reviews and just so you know this might be my last Fadam. I just don't see the point in writing it anymore. But I might keep going.**


End file.
